


清醒梦

by CarlXavier



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: 原作向698+19岁
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	清醒梦

1  
没有熟悉的幻肢疼痛。  
宇智波佐助的漆黑披风被微风轻悠悠地卷起，他不自然地抬起左手——还在。  
敞开的木叶村门就立在他身前，再前行几步便是重归木叶了。

他不动声色地催动查克拉试图破解幻术，紧蹙的眉在几秒后舒展开——  
这是梦。  
佐助已经记不清上次梦见木叶是何时何事，只依稀记得那感受，是怅然若失的空与情难自抑的痛。既然确认是梦境，自然无需再警惕什么。  
鬼使神差地，宇智波佐助决定去寻漩涡鸣人。

2  
裤袋中的钥匙由鸣人两年前强行塞给自己，佐助捏了捏那枚金属，又定定望着那间公寓的门牌。

锁孔与钥匙并不匹配，那片金属甚至塞不进锁孔，遑论严丝合缝。一番响动倒是惊扰了房主，本是警惕地越过门镜望向外面，却在确认来人后不假思索地拉开门来。  
佐助不动声色地将钥匙揣回裤袋，再抬头时，入目的竟是位不知名的少女。

那少女倒是看起来同佐助熟稔得很，她一面亲昵地抱着佐助的左臂，一面与他寒暄。佐助那副如坐针毡的模样十足地逗笑了女孩，那悦耳的笑荡在耳边，女孩终于舍得松开那条手臂，转而拉向那披风去。  
“怎么？佐助突然穿上披风啦？今天我有约，不能和你出去逛了，你去找别人吧。”  
“我……”佐助实在无心迁怒梦中的路人，只重新整理心情，“我想问一个问题。”

“说吧！说起来你今天看起来怪怪的……”女孩嘟囔着，又示意佐助直接问询便好。  
“我想找漩涡鸣人，你知道他在哪里吗？”佐助张了张嘴，终于将咀嚼无数次的名姓道出。  
“鸣门？是说鸣门卷吗？佐助，你之前可没提到过你喜欢吃拉面。”

佐助终于失去耐性，写轮眼的漆黑妖冶花纹于赤红色瞳仁转动半圈，那女孩便倚着门边滑坐下去。  
直接读取记忆得出结论显然比几番鸡同鸭讲来得迅速许多，佐助捏着眉间叹息。  
自己的梦中，漩涡鸣人并不存在。而所有漩涡鸣人做过的事，都发生在一个叫做面麻的人身上。

都说梦境是现实愿望的延伸，现在佐助对此种说法嗤之以鼻。  
若梦境果真由现实愿望延伸而来，那漩涡鸣人就不可能不存在，遑论存在什么作为替代品的面麻。什么愿望延伸……没有鸣人，对自己来说，这简直是噩梦。

3  
梦境陆离，不知何时已然月隐星现。  
佐助隐匿身形于火影岩边，眺望着夜晚光怪的集市，像是斑斓的河湾。  
面麻不在村中，佐助也无心去寻找确认这所谓替代品究竟从何而来。他眯起双眼，睫毛堪堪阖起，那斑斓景色便统统化为边缘不甚清晰的色块。  
自幼时家族变故起，佐助身处集市的时间便寥寥无几。仅有那几次记忆，也都与鸣人有关。

最近一次是四战结束后、自己离村前，鸣人神秘兮兮地拎着两件浴衣前来。瞥见那双湛蓝的眸，千万句回绝的话也只能被自己吞吃入腹。  
那天是夏日祭，佐助望着鸣人左手执起的烟火棒，望得出神。他一向对此种转瞬即逝又毫无用处的花火兴味索然，却在此刻难以移开视线。  
噼啪的微小炸裂声隐没在祭典的鼎沸人声中，鸣人好像说了些什么，又好像没有。

思及鸣人，倏地，佐助再不想留在这梦境中。  
既然忍术与查克拉都无法使自己回归现实，现下只有一种方法。  
他立于岩边，敛起双眸，任由自己踏向前去，坠至岩底。  
意料中的失坠感瞬间便将佐助唤醒，他直立起身环顾四周，终于确认自己仍身处先前落脚那间逆旅。  
失坠感引发的心动过速仍未消退，佐助轻抚着心口，目光重又落在案几上那封尚未寄出的信笺。  
想来距上次回村已有半年有余，期间，漩涡鸣人总锲而不舍地在信中暗示自己回村。那张被揉皱的信纸上总歪歪扭扭地塞进许多无用的话去，佐助倒也不恼，每次接到信笺后单手拆开，又用嘴叼起抖落几下，捻在指间展开，从那奇形怪状的字中拣出重点，再一字一字读下去。

算了。长期任务刚好结束，这次便顺了他的意吧。  
佐助叹息，又召来忍鹰，将那上书寥寥几字的信笺折好塞进忍鹰腿上绑着的信筒去。  
虽说忍鹰并未比佐助自己快上多少，若是他运用空间忍术回村甚至比忍鹰还要快，但如同执念一般，两人仍偏爱差使那忍鹰交流信件。

4  
因着夜间被那梦扰得难以安眠，佐助难得于午后小憩，却又再次被拽回那梦境。  
佐助立在村口，实在对这梦境心生厌烦。他动身直奔高处，准备故技重施以脱离这清醒梦，旋即却被卷入那瞬间簇拥涌至村口的人群中。  
“面麻！”佐助听到有人唤出那替代品的名字，顷刻便推测出人群涌至此处之意。  
他本就立在村外，这会儿自是被人挤至最前方。

两人几乎同时捕捉到对方的身影，尽管只一瞬，但佐助没有错过面麻眼中顿时亮起的耀眼光芒。  
“佐助！”同漩涡鸣人别无二致的声音落在佐助耳中，像是不敢置信似地，那声音重复道，“佐助，你是来接我的吗？”  
熙攘人群瞬间停止议论，只将目光投向仍缄默不言的佐助。  
几息之间，面麻已然行至佐助身前。黑发青年怔愣地凝视着那与漩涡鸣人完全相同的脸靠近自己，任由他将自己拥入怀中。  
“佐助。我好想你……”面麻附在佐助耳边轻声说道，轻颤的尾音肆无忌惮地钻入，搔得佐助心头发痒。金发青年那轻启的唇吻向佐助的耳根，佐助右手指尖暴动的雷属性查克拉便顿时归于平静，他抿着唇，沉默着抬手回抱面麻。

原来梦境当真是愿望的延伸。  
佐助蓦地唾弃起自己来，替代品而已，只是顶着那张自己深爱的人的脸，就算喜欢自己又如何？  
可千万句刀刃似的话在触及面麻的双眼后，便尽数归于虚无。  
他倏然与那饮鸩止渴之人感同身受，即便心知这是虚假的梦境，佐助承认，自己仍不舍得同这个与自己两情相悦的鸣人分离。  
现实中难以出口半句的爱意便被佐助悉数倾泻至这梦境中来。

5  
“佐助，你要去哪儿啊？”面麻裸着上半身，一边揉着惺忪睡眼，一边又状似无意地圈住佐助的腰肢，而后拉向自己。那两片唇不舍地留连在佐助的肩胛骨上，吻得佐助直发痒。  
“出去转转。”佐助敛着双眸，不动声色地避开面麻的唇。

他起身那一瞬，身后的声音便顿时失了那份初醒时的朦胧。

“你要离开我了吗？”面麻坐直身体，仰头定定地望着佐助。他轻轻牵过佐助的左手，掰开那紧握的拳，一下下顺着掌纹轻抚。转瞬，他又低敛起双眸，若无其事地开口，“再多留一会儿吧，这次分别不知再过多久才能相见，你又不会每次都在村口等我回来。”  
那话语刀剑似地插在佐助心口，一次次喝问他的真心。

是我。  
是我自己借口任务在身离村不归，以封存那无望的爱，是我自己狡猾地让忍鹰先于自己归村，以期许鸣人在村口迎接自己。

半晌，佐助终于又泄气似地跌坐回床上。他听见自己干巴巴地开口：  
“好。”  
“佐助佐助，我最喜欢你了！”面麻的声音漾着几乎具现化的欣喜，他兴奋地掰过佐助的下巴，潋滟的水光映在佐助眼中，于是他不假思索地吻向那轻启的薄唇，撬开几乎无心阻拦他的齿贝，卷起那软舌来吸。  
时间粘滞在这悠长的吻中，待到面麻终于舍得退开时，佐助的唇早已泛起艳红来。

“我也喜欢你。”  
鸣人，我也喜欢你。  
我是不是再没机会讲出这句话了？

6  
“佐助怎么还没回来啊？”难得的课间休息，鸣人一面趴在课桌上，一面又用笔去戳立在他身旁的忍鹰脚上的信筒。那忍鹰被戳得烦了，啁啁鸣叫着扑扇起翅膀，羽毛搔过鸣人的鼻下，引得他打起喷嚏来。  
“你说你都回来将近一天了，佐助怎么还没到木叶啊……”鸣人兀自嘟囔着，“我好担心他，但是这样去找他是不是又会被他骂啊？”

他又摊开那信笺，清秀的字体落于其上。  
任务结束，即归。  
除去放入信筒时的折痕，那信笺可谓平整，是佐助的字迹没错，只是……

鸣人托着下巴沉吟一瞬，转而拍案起身。  
“决定了！我要翘课去找佐助！”  
门外的伊鲁卡无言以对，相识至今，他自然对鸣人心知肚明，一遇上佐助的事，鸣人那小孩子心性便展露无疑，偏偏他自己又不自知，直教旁人汗颜。

循着忍鹰，鸣人很快便行至佐助落脚之处。  
床榻上的黑发青年只侧躺着，对鸣人的到来毫无知觉。

这不正常。

“佐助？佐助！你怎么这么久都没回来啊，想休息就晚些再叫忍鹰传信来嘛。”鸣人话语间尽是嗔怪，然面上却满是担忧——佐助仍没有回应。  
他敛起双眸，佐助的查克拉与平日无异，自然未发生何许变故，但为何会如此长睡不醒？

7  
“佐助没有任何问题。”小樱再次确认检测数据后开口，“兴许只是许久未休息好，这困意爆发导致如此深眠。”她抬手指向佐助眼皮附近隐约的乌青，“你看这黑眼圈，你呀，就让佐助好好休息吧。”  
鸣人不住点头，心下却暗骂自己的粗心，若非佐助真的如此疲惫，怕是早被自己扰了清眠。  
在小樱的告别声中，鸣人抱起佐助，又不愿路上颠簸，只得施展飞雷神回到公寓，将佐助安放在自己床上。

下午的课业间，伊鲁卡很快发觉鸣人实在心不在焉。终于熬到下课时间，鸣人赶忙一溜烟地奔回家中。  
给佐助准备的吃食仍安放在厨房无人问津，鸣人叹息着跨进卧室，蹲坐在床头边凝望起佐助来。  
不多时，佐助蓦地掀开眼皮瞥向鸣人，瞧见那张扬的金色发丝，佐助眯了眯眼，随意抬起手臂揽住鸣人的脖颈，又拉向自己。  
他稍微抬起上身，吻向鸣人的唇。  
鸣人惊得甚至忘记呼吸，却又被佐助开口的话兜头浇下一盆冷水。

“这么快就回来了啊，面麻。”

8  
“我还是很累，继续休息了。”佐助全然不顾鸣人的惊诧，只径自又翻过身去，试图重归安眠。

鸣人不自觉地抬手摸向佐助方才吻过的唇，那片炽热被佐助稍冷的体温碾过，却仍未降温。  
佐助的嘴唇好软，呃，比起这个，佐助为什么要亲我……  
“不对！”鸣人如梦方醒，顿时叫嚷起来，“佐助，面麻是谁啊我说！”

几番吵闹下，佐助倒是彻底被扰醒了。许是因为做这清醒梦实在过于疲惫，佐助只觉困意仍未消退，他习惯性地抬手想揉揉眼睛，却在下一秒心头一凛。  
没有左手。  
这不是梦境。  
我刚刚亲的是鸣人。

9  
“就是这样。我只是一时没有分清梦境与现实而已。”佐助难得耐心地同鸣人解释，他将事实和盘托出，却偏偏隐瞒起面麻的来历。  
鸣人似懂非懂地眨眨眼，又抱住了佐助的胳膊，后者想不动声色地抽离，却无奈鸣人怎么也不愿松开。

“你想做什么？”  
“不行！佐助睡了这么久不要再睡了！睡了又会做梦梦到那个什么面麻……我最讨厌笋干了！”

佐助怔愣地望着鸣人面上那副苦大仇深的样子，良久，他才缓缓开口辩解道：  
“……面麻只是我梦中的人罢了。”  
“就是不行！你都把我当成面麻来亲了……为什么啊？在佐助梦里，佐助和面麻是恋人吗？”

佐助沉默，他实在不知道如何回答，是恋人吗？大概不是吧。毕竟自己清楚地知道面麻是虚假的，是只存在于自己梦中的、喜欢自己的鸣人。他确认自己喜欢的并非面麻，但是亲也亲了抱也抱了，现在说自己没有把面麻当成鸣人的替身未免有些太自欺欺人了。

“为什么？”见身旁的佐助一直默不作声，鸣人急了，“为什么佐助愿意亲他？是因为比起我，你更喜欢面麻吗？”那双澄澈的双眸深深凝望着佐助，试图从那躲闪的目光中揪出什么答案来。

这都什么跟什么啊……  
佐助头疼得扶额，鸣人天马行空的逻辑想象哪怕成为火影候补也丝毫未减。

“所以，你到底为什么要问这种问题？”失去耐性似地，佐助终于落落穆穆开口，妖冶的异色眸稍微眯起，审视起鸣人来。  
“……我也不知道……”金发青年嗫嚅着，忽又开口，“因为我们——”  
佐助疲惫地敛起双眸，将鸣人未出口的那半句话斩落。  
“如果是以朋友的立场，那你就不要问。”他不愿再同鸣人纠结这个问题，也不愿再听见那句自己曾听过无数次的话语。

10  
午前，教室窗外的树叶被风打出悦耳的沙沙声，鸣人出神地望着那无云碧空，心思完全没放在面前的课本上。  
“鸣人，你到底怎么了？”伊鲁卡终于忍无可忍地步下讲台，卷起手中的书去敲打鸣人，“从昨天开始，你就一直心不在焉。”  
“伊鲁卡老师……我想问一个问题。”鸣人忽然郑重开口，可转瞬又支吾起来，他半敛着眸，“就是，我的朋友亲了别人，为什么我会生气呢？”

伊鲁卡沉默良久，“什么朋友……你喜欢她吧。鸣人。”  
鸣人怔怔地眨眼，赶忙矢口否认，“怎么可能！”  
“这是恋爱的占有欲，你会不接受你的朋友组建自己的家庭吗？”伊鲁卡又背过身去，“只有喜欢一个人，才会产生如此想法。这并不卑劣，鸣人，不要因为这种事而整天魂不守舍。喜欢的话，去告白就好。”  
“什么啊，明明伊鲁卡老师也是单身，现在还来做恋爱的前辈了吗……”鸣人煞有介事地咕哝着，引来伊鲁卡气急败坏的驳斥声。

阳光从层叠的枝叶缝隙间钻入教室，一缕缕打在他半边身体，镀上一层耀眼的金色。  
夺目的人却敛起双眸，将无尽的震撼与悲戚掩藏在眼皮下。  
为什么我偏偏现在才意识到呢？  
为什么要在佐助已经有心上人的时候意识到呢？  
佐助在梦中也要和那个叫面麻的人谈恋爱，你究竟有多喜欢他？  
怎么就连你在梦里的心上人，也要取个我讨厌的名字呢？

11  
“鸣人，有求于我的话可以直说。”井野放下手中仍未结成束的散枝，转而拎起喷壶，朝着那些已被订走的花束洒起水来。赤红的玫瑰花瓣被水滴缀得饱满鲜艳，几粒水滴聚到一起，又顺着木枝滑落进包装中。

“就是……井野，我想问，你能不能把我的意识传送进佐助的梦境呢？”  
“佐助的梦境？你要做什么？”井野狐疑地问道，她浅金色的长发摇动一瞬又安稳落回肩头，手中的喷壶也安置至一旁去。  
她凝望着支支吾吾的鸣人，后者羞赧的模样实在有趣，见他不愿言明，井野叹息道：  
“算了，你不愿开口就不必告诉我了，你可是漩涡鸣人，想来你也不会对佐助做出什么事。”

12  
“都记住了吗？”井野抬手将掌心覆在佐助额前，又转头望向惴惴不安的鸣人。  
“记住了。只能看，不能扰乱，要努力融入他的梦境，不然会被佐助的潜意识强行逐出来。”鸣人一面不住点头，一面又迫不及待地握住井野的另一只手。

进入他人梦境的感受并不算美妙。入目的先是漫无边际的纯白，脚下没有前路，亦没有归途。于呼啸的寒风中，鸣人不受控地闭上双眼，再掀开眼皮时四周已然不是那幅荒无人烟的图景。  
他垂下头，诧异地发觉这双手竟与自己本来身体别无二致。身侧便是穿衣镜，鸣人侧过头去，镜中的鸣人也做出相同的动作来。

井野说过，如果自己进入佐助的梦境，会在那梦境中出现的人物中自动匹配一个与自己在佐助心中形象最贴近的。  
什么啊。怎么我进入了佐助的梦境，形象还是我自己。原来我也会出现在佐助的梦中吗？

“在那边愣着做什么？”  
沉静清朗的声音蓦然响起，鸣人猛地转身，却正对上只挂着一件蔽体衣物的佐助。佐助正轻轻靠在门框上，他抱着双臂，戏谑地望向自己。  
“我？”鸣人仍觉这梦境有些许自己未曾参透的意象，又思及井野几次三番的叮嘱，自然不敢多言。  
“是啊，你不是说去拿润滑了吗？”  
鸣人被这样直白的话语激得羞赧，却又在佐助转瞬间开口对他的称呼中惊得瞠目结舌。

“面麻。”  
佐助叫自己面麻。

13  
“你到底会不会？先前整天缠着我要做的人不是你吗？”佐助蹙紧双眉，一把抓过鸣人手中尚未拆封的润滑剂。  
“对啊，只是你怎么突然答应我了？”鸣人斟酌词句，想从佐助口中套出更多情况来。  
佐助的动作顿时凝滞，他半垂着头，额前的发丝挡住那双漆黑的眸。  
“是我想做了而已。”

是失望吗？可我分明早就清楚鸣人对我只抱持着友情，又何谈失望呢。  
那句“我们是朋友”几乎在耳朵中磨出硬茧来，从开始的动容到后来的动心，明明是同样的话语，落在自己耳中却是完全不同的情绪。先前有多感动，现在就有多心痛。  
鸣人，你当真对此一无所知吗？  
既然你不愿回应，甘愿沉溺在这清醒梦中的我，又有什么错？

“你废话很多。”思及此处，佐助眯起双眼，抬起手臂将面前的金发青年揽至自己身前，又屈起膝盖磨蹭起他的大腿根部，“你不行就换我来。”  
“佐助……”鸣人讨好地望着佐助，“还是我来吧。”

14  
在高潮的云端，佐助喉间滚出一声悠长的喟叹，他的双眸无神地睁大，眼角甚至不受控地涌出些生理泪水来。  
他轻启双唇，咕哝着什么，鸣人顿住动作，弯下腰，凑近去听。  
明明只是短短的音节，却轻易在鸣人炽热的心头生生劈开一道冰冷的刀口。

“鸣人……”回神些许的佐助痴痴地望着身上的金发青年，他抬手去抚鸣人的脸，指尖的所触较平日间冰冷许多，佐助又忽然似梦初觉，他敛起双眸，平静开口：“就让我这么叫你一次吧，不会再有以后了。”  
鸣人顿时惊惶起来，佐助的语调过于平淡，如同只是在陈述同自己毫无关联的事一般。  
这是什么意思？为什么要这么说？佐助，你到底在想什么？  
他按住佐助覆在自己颊侧的手，双目赤红着望向佐助，他抿着唇，顿时将井野的叮嘱抛掷到脑后去。  
“佐助，为什么不会有以后？”  
“你怎么这么喜欢问为什么？”转瞬，佐助又自嘲地笑笑，“不对，我不该问你。原来在梦里我也会不自觉地把鸣人的其他特性安在你身上吗？”

“因为我累了，喜欢鸣人太累了。”半晌，佐助继续开口。他疲惫地笑，就着平躺在床上的姿势，将自己被鸣人按在颊侧的手抽离回来，又半敛着眸看向它。  
佐助忧伤得像沙滩上搁浅的鲸，那神情与高潮仍未完全消退的余韵交织在一起，伴着那话语，在鸣人的心间撞出一阵阵闷痛。忧伤这种情绪实在太过陌生，鸣人甚至错觉，这根本不该出现在佐助那张姣好的面容上。

“不、不可以！”鸣人猛地摇起头来，“佐助！其实我也——”  
未尽的话语消散在那梦境中，鸣人顿觉一阵猛烈的头痛，再恢复意识时已然回到现实中来。  
见鸣人被逐出佐助的梦境，井野本想责怪他几句，却又注意到鸣人面上那副失魂落魄的样子，她抿了抿唇，实在不忍心。  
“鸣人，清醒一下。我不知道你在梦中看到了什么，但是你这样扰乱佐助的梦境，他就快醒了。我觉得你还是该早些收拾好自己的情绪，我不再久留了。”

15  
同井野告别后，鸣人重又跌坐回床边。  
为什么一听到佐助说喜欢我很累，我就会难过得几乎喘不上气来呢。  
他定定地望着佐助的双眼，往日那双深邃又妖冶的眸被藏在眼皮下，虽说现下佐助面上是平静的神情，可鸣人就是对那梦中的忧伤难以忘怀。

几番眼动过后，鸣人知晓是佐助将醒的征兆，他握着佐助的手腕，移向自己唇边，轻轻将吻印在其上。  
房间中静得只余下两人的呼吸声。不知何时，窗外已然西斜，橙红的夕阳从窗帘缝隙钻入，落在鸣人面上，他却无心躲避开来。

梦中的面麻曾焦急地同自己讲些什么，若非自己记得清楚，佐助几乎以为这是错觉。  
半梦半醒间，佐助只觉自己的手腕上覆着温热的触感，转念间，他赶忙确认这是梦中还是现实。  
鸣人炽热的呼吸打在佐助的手心，搔得他心头发痒。

这是鸣人。  
佐助再次确认，想将手抽离开，却被鸣人愈发用力地握住。  
温热的唇自佐助的手腕挪向手心，没等佐助开口说些什么，鸣人便赤红着双眼起身去亲他，吻得狠戾又生涩。

佐助心头一凛，鸣人的模样顿时同梦中的面麻重合起来，如同浪潮一般冲刷起他。  
“所以，你都知道了。如果是迁就我，大可不必如此。”他干巴巴地开口。

“佐助，佐助，怎么是迁就呢？我喜欢你，都是我的错，我才意识到我对你不是朋友的感情，佐助……你能不能别再说喜欢我很累这种话了……我这里真的好痛好痛。”他握着佐助的手腕摸向自己的左胸，“我一直把对你的感情归结于挚友，却从未想过，原来我这么喜欢你。佐助，我不想错过你……”

梦中的面麻曾无数次同自己言明爱意，却无一如此动容。  
佐助抿着唇定定望着鸣人，他缓缓翘起唇角，又微微颔首。

END


End file.
